Afton, Wyoming
|population_footnotes = |population_total = 1911 |population_density_km2 = 176.5 |population_density_sq_mi = 457.2 |timezone = Mountain (MST) |utc_offset = -7 |timezone_DST = MDT |utc_offset_DST = -6 |elevation_footnotes = |elevation_m = 1902 |elevation_ft = 6240 |coordinates_display = inline,title |coordinates_type = region:US_type:city |latd = 42 |latm = 43 |lats = 42 |latNS = N |longd = 110 |longm = 55 |longs = 45 |longEW = W |postal_code_type = ZIP code |postal_code = 83110 |area_code = 307 |blank_name = FIPS code |blank_info = 56-00245 |blank1_name = GNIS feature ID |blank1_info = 1597691 |website = |footnotes = }} Afton is a town in Lincoln County, Wyoming, United States. The population was 1,911 at the 2010 census. Afton is home to the world's largest arch made of elk antlers. Spanning across the four lanes of US Highway 89, the arch consists of 3,011 elk antlers and weighs 15 tons. History Afton was founded by Mormon settlers along the Lander cutoff of the Oregon Trail. Geography Afton is located at (42.728321, -110.929041) at in elevation. It is the largest city in Star Valley, a grassland valley in forested mountains. According to the United States Census Bureau, the town has a total area of , all of it land. A periodic spring is Afton's main water supply, which cycles on and off during the summer, fall, and winter at 12 to 18 minute intervals. During the spring the flow never stops due to increased water supply from the melting snowpack. At full flow the Intermittent Spring discharges up to 285 gallons per second. It is located 5 miles east of Afton, a short hike from the end of Swift Creek Road. Climate Retrieved on November 24, 2011. |date=November 2011 }} Demographics 2010 census As of the census of 2010, there were 1,911 people, 703 households, and 496 families residing in the town. The population density was . There were 855 housing units at an average density of . The racial makeup of the town was 94.1% White, 0.2% African American, 0.7% Native American, 0.2% Asian, 2.6% from other races, and 2.2% from two or more races. Hispanic or Latino of any race were 4.2% of the population. There were 703 households of which 38.5% had children under the age of 18 living with them, 59.2% were married couples living together, 8.0% had a female householder with no husband present, 3.4% had a male householder with no wife present, and 29.4% were non-families. 26.2% of all households were made up of individuals and 10.6% had someone living alone who was 65 years of age or older. The average household size was 2.68 and the average family size was 3.26. The median age in the town was 33 years. 32% of residents were under the age of 18; 7.6% were between the ages of 18 and 24; 23.2% were from 25 to 44; 23% were from 45 to 64; and 14.3% were 65 years of age or older. The gender makeup of the town was 49.7% male and 50.3% female. 2000 census As of the census of 2000, there were 1,818 people, 651 households, and 475 families residing in the town. The population density was 530.8 people per square mile (204.6/km²). There were 769 housing units at an average density of 224.5 per square mile (86.6/km²). The racial makeup of the town was 97.19% White, 0.06% African American, 0.39% Native American, 0.06% Asian, 0.94% from other races, and 1.38% from two or more races. Hispanic or Latino of any race were 2.81% of the population. There were 651 households out of which 38.2% had children under the age of 18 living with them, 62.5% were married couples living together, 7.7% had a female householder with no husband present, and 26.9% were non-families. 24.1% of all households were made up of individuals and 9.2% had someone living alone who was 65 years of age or older. The average household size was 2.76 and the average family size was 3.32. In the town the population was spread out with 32.3% under the age of 18, 9.7% from 18 to 24, 23.6% from 25 to 44, 20.5% from 45 to 64, and 13.9% who were 65 years of age or older. The median age was 33 years. For every 100 females there were 90.4 males. For every 100 females age 18 and over, there were 88.7 males. The median income for a household in the town was $37,292, and the median income for a family was $43,400. Males had a median income of $33,472 versus $20,893 for females. The per capita income for the town was $16,177. About 5.5% of families and 7.6% of the population were below the poverty line, including 9.8% of those under age 18 and 5.2% of those age 65 or over. Education Public education in the town of Afton is provided by Lincoln County School District #2.Lincoln County School District Number 2 website Zoned campuses include Afton Elementary School (grades K-3), Osmond Elementary School (grades 4-6), Star Valley Middle School (grades 7-8), and Star Valley High School (grades 9-12).Star Valley High School website. Notable Natives * Rulon Gardner - Gold medalist in the 2000 Summer Olympics and bronze medalist the in 2004 Summer Olympics in Greco-Roman wrestling, 97–130 kg. Fighting Bull Elk Sculpture part of the worlds Largest Elk horn Arch, carved in Laffrez, is the work of Jonathan The Bear man Known for his wildlife sculptures internationally, and his relief carving of Mountains landscapes, historical content and inspirational content. www.jonathanbearman.com In Popular Culture * In Ayn Rand's Atlas Shrugged Dagney Taggart tracks John Galt to a small airstrip in Afton, WY. From here she follows John Galt to "Atlantis". References External links * Town of Afton, Wyoming * Afton Civic Center * Star Valley Branch Library Homepage Category:Towns in Lincoln County, Wyoming Category:Towns in Wyoming